Paper Airplane
by Lolita Rafane
Summary: AU - Hospital life. Due to certain complication, cardiac patient, Shizuo was forced to stay in one the Cancer Department's room with Izaya. Pure hate at first sight. With of of their lives soon coming to an end, they were forced to tolerate each other's presence. To strengthen their fragile 'friendship', they created a little 'something' to do together.
1. Hate

Title : Paper Airplane

Chapter 1 : Hate

"You know what is scary?"

Izaya's two dearest twin sisters looked into his copper-red eyes, tears filled their own chestnut-colored ones.

"Death…" With his little strength that he would one day lose, he hugged his sisters close. "But humans die everyday. Each passing second brings you closer to death. There's nothing much we can do about it. Mairu, Kururi, even after I die, you two need to finish what I can't accomplish with my life."

"Iza-nii…"

"Nii-san…"

The twins hugged him back, feeling that their precious brother would slip away if they were to let go. They didn't want to leave him alone. They didn't want to go back to Russia; not when they finally reunited with their brother after months of separation. But they had to.

"There, there… You two have to go back to the hotel. Your flight is tonight, ne?"

Kururi finally let go, her eyes shut tight, sealing the tears herself.

Mairu, however, refused to let go. She buried her head deeper into Izaya's chest. "N-No!"

The raven really didn't want things to turn that way. He wanted to see his siblings laughing in front of him, and to be able to send them off with a smile himself.

Because he knew _that_ was the last time they would see each other.

Terminal cancer.

Slowly shredding the insides of his bones as unbearable pain filled his remaining hours.

"Now then. Off you girls go. Mother Russia awaits." He looked at Kururi, putting up a smile as best as he can. "Kururi, take care of your sister."

Kururi had to peel Mairu off Izaya. The bond they shared made the whole 'goodbye' impossible.

"Goodbye, Mairu, Kururi…"

The pained smile on his face made Mairu froze. She had no choice but to let go, unable to bear the thought of making his brother force a smile in front of them. She needs to go… She needs to go before _Iza-nii_ hurt himself again.

"I won't last long, but know that I never once stop loving the both of you. We'll always be brothers and sisters forever and ever."

_Forever and ever._

Mairu didn't respond. She remained static as her sister slowly pulled her out of the hospital room.

Izaya stared at the ceiling as he listened to his sisters' voices from the other side of the closed door.

"It's so unfair, Kuru-nee! It's so.. unfair… Iza-nii should come to Russia with us! He suffered alone enough!"

"Shh… Nii-san hear us, then he'll be sad…"

"Let's go back in! We can still ask him to come with us! K-Kuru-nee! What are you doing?! Let me go! Let me go! Iza-nii! Iza-nii!"

The raven sat up, folded his knees against his chest. He buried his head in his arms, trying to ignore his sister's cries. His own silent sobs echoed throughout the four corners.

.

Izaya didn't say a single word after Mairu and Kururi left a week ago. No matter what method they used to make him speak, he remained mute.

He busied himself in front of his laptop, fingers typing gracefully on the squares of the keyboard.

'Wait… Izaya is in this room? The Orihara Izaya?'

'I know. At first, I didn't believe it either!'

'Orihara Izaya, as in, the writer? God, I fell in love with his works at first sight!'

'What is he doing here, anyway?'

'He's a true genius! At a young age, he received awards from different countries! I'll ask for his autograph later!'

'Professional.'

'Beautiful.'

'Poetic.'

'But he didn't publish any works for a while now...'

'Could it be that his editors rejected his works? Ahahahaa. That can't be it.'

_Yes… That's right..._

Those were the normal whispers he heard when he set foot outside of his prison. He grew used to them. Part of them held lies; others hypocrisy and empty flattery.

_And then, there's the truth. _

His fingers paralyzed above the keyboard.

What was he writing? He re-read the thousand words he typed.

As usual, flawless. Beautiful play of words. His strong points laid within the philosophical message behind his texts.

**/Majestic beings of the earth. But cursed are they when they inhaled their first breath upon their arrival on this land. Though with such mockery, a prank by God, the curse soon turned to blessings when they sing songs of solace./**

"Bullshit!"

He hated his own writings. _Despised_ them even. Let it be fiction or a work of truth, he always ended up hurting someone with just mere words.

People committing suicide after reading his fantasy, knowing that they cannot live in the perfect world Izaya created.

People having heavy psychological damage after seeing things from Izaya's point of view.

Orihara Izaya destroyed people's lives in more than one way possible, yet people craved for more.

His books were just printed texts.

He didn't understand. What is it that made people react strongly to his lies? His mere imagination?

It sickened him by the way they see his , their reaction made his bones tingle. Rather than destroying himself with extreme dislikes, he turned his hate to love.

**/Love is just as passionate as hate. So we should love more./**

.

Heiwajima Shizuo…

Recently diagnosed with a heart problem; a tumor to be precise.

Heart tumor… Surgery to remove the cancerous growth would fix the problem once and for all.

But his heart was far too weak to handle such a major operation. Heart transplant was out of the question too. He accepted that simple fact; the fact that his heart will one day lose its function, claiming his life altogether.

Due to his already-pathetic condition, he was given no choice but to live his remaining months in the hospital. Special treatment and machines can prolong his life. That was what his whole family wanted.

They wanted Shizuo to experience life, even just for a short while.

He can't communicate well with people. Heck, he rarely goes out of the house.

Locked in a prison by his parents for the sake of protecting him. Can't blame them for that. His heart was weak to begin with. Any extreme cardiovascular changes, his body would shut down.

.

"Orihara-san?"

Izaya tilted his head up from the screen. He greeted the nurse with a smile, no words needed.

"We really apologize, Orihara-san. The hospital has no extra spots in the Cardiac Ward as well as the other departments. For the time being, we will admit a cardiac patient here in the Cancer Unit. Well… Your room is the only spot vacancy available, so…"

A blond man walked behind the nurse, startling her with his messy appearance.

"Heiwajima-san! You shouldn't stand up! God… Did you pull out your IV?"

"So noisy…" The blond scratched the back of his neck. Clearly, he didn't even try to hide his frustrations. "So this is where I rot to death? I rather be at home, actually."

The air around them instantly felt heavy. Something about their presence ticked each other off.

A fight for dominance.

The blond took a step forward, gently shoving the nurse aside. "Who are you?"

"Orihara… Izaya…"

That was the very first thing that the raven spoke after one week of self-silence.

Shocked by such development, the nurse ran out to call the doctors.

"Cheh… I don't like you…"

Izaya closed his laptop, hatred boils in his veins. Who the hell says that during the first two minutes of meeting each other?

"I don't suppose an uncivilized wreck like you would understand my charms."

* * *

**A/N : About 2 years ago, the idea of a small 'airplane' scene popped in my head. It's only today that I remembered that scene. Intended to be a one-shot, but I feel that it would be empty without a stable foundation to the story...**

**Also, I intended to write this using Hetalia characters, but I find nobody in the series fitting for such roles. Ah... Goodbye, OTP... **


	2. I Hate You

Title : Paper Airplane

Chapter 2 : I Hate You

"Louse…"

"Stupid brute…"

"Flea…"

"Protozoan…"

Cuts and bruises covered their faces. They pushed their beds to the opposite ends of the room, plainly trying to get further away from each other as possible. Both buried themselves under their white sheets. Both acting like children. Both assigned to the same doctor who they knew fairly well.

"Well now… I didn't expect that two of my dear old friends to be put together in the same room." The doctor gave final patches to Izaya's minor wounds before moving on to Shizuo's case. "Since three of us will be together until the end, we should all get along~ We already know each other… in a way… But I'm Kishitani Shinra. Let's get along~"

Izaya gave a small nod. "Orihara Izaya… Let's get along…" He then eyed out to Shizuo in utter disgust, sticking his tongue out as his way to taunt the blond. Surprisingly, it worked.

Shizuo threw the bedside table at the Raven's direction. Izaya, of course, dodged at ease. But the doctor wasn't so lucky. Except for the shattered parts of what used to be a table, nothing else was broken.

Shinra scolded as he crawl out of the wooden mess on top of him. "Shizuo-kun! You can't do any more extreme lifts like that! It's bad for your heart!"

"Ne, Shinra… You should be worried about yourself. Just let him do what he wants and let him die." He stood beside the doctor and helped him dust off the debris on his stereotypical white coats that doctors usually wore. "You're so mean, Heiwajima-san. He's our doctor and our friend. You shouldn't hurt him with that brutal strength of yours…"

Shizuo flinched. He hated it when his rage took over his conscience, hurting the people close to him. He hated it. He hated himself. "Shizuo… The name's Heiwajima Shizuo…"

"Hmhmm~ Shizu-chan~"

"Shizu-chan~!" Shira followed after.

"No! JUST! NO!" For all his love for the world, Shizuo kept the urge to murder the other two to himself. "Cut the name. It sounds too girly for me…"

"Hmm? But it suits you, Shizu-chan~ You can call me Iza-chan if you want~ Izaya-sama is fine too!"

Shinra chuckled. To see such a lively, though dangerous environment, fluttered his young heart. Shizuo was his childhood friend who was there when he was constantly bullied. Izaya was his middle-school partner, always there for him, supporting him in his dreams.

"If you're going to keep calling me Shiz-… ehh… that stupid name, I'll call you 'Flea' from now on. How does that sound?"

The raven looked outside of the window, expression as blank as the four white walls surrounding them.

Flea. Flea. Flea.

He might like that. Yes. He just might. It suited him. It shows how much of a parasite he is to society; how much better if he was left dead.

"Mmm. 'Flea' is good." he whispered. He dragged his feet and made his way out of the room. Each step sent a painful electrical sensation throughout his bones, but he didn't pay much attention as he hummed silently in the corridor.

"Oi, Shinra." The blond grunted. "Are you sure he's not some sort of an escaped mental patient or something?"

Shinra smiled as he cleaned the mess of their little greeting. "No, no. He's always like that. He dismiss anything that he feels entertaining for future purposes. In this case - you."

"What do you mean by me?"

"Whoa! Look at the time!" Obvious. Shinra was trying to shake the question off. "I have to run back to my beloved Celty~ And try not to kill him in his sleep, Shizuo-kun."

The blond scratched his head in frustration. "Cheh… It's either I die from a heart attack because of him, or I snap his neck myself."

"Remember, Shizuo-kun. Don't overwork yourself. I don't want to see another of my dear friend die in front of me."

Saying something so bitter, he still managed to keep his jolly smile up.

.

Odd.

He usually wasn't allowed to leave his room. But definitely, Izaya took this opportunity without the slightest hesitation. He wanted to see more than what that white box they called 'ward' had to offer. Wanted to see what kind of things humans usually do.

He randomly greeted a few people when he made his way around, enjoying the faces they made when a complete stranger just talked to them.

Just after his sisters left, depression was too much for him to handle, forcing him mute. But the thrill and blissful adrenaline racing in his veins of having a new roommate brought his senses back to reality.

Rather than sobbing throughout the remainder of his life, might as well enjoy them as much as he can; watching people as if they were movies was his form of personal time.

"Humans are so interesting~" The raven snickered. "I can watch them day and night~ Watch them until i get bored. But when i look at them again, my love returns~"

He openly talked quite fondly of the subject for a few extended minutes before falling silent altogether.

"Orihara…" A tall man in white suit greeted the raven with a small bow, not even bothered to smile.

"Good evening, Shiki-san." Izaya took a small step back. "You don't usualy take time off your busy schedule. Who are you visiting?"

Shiki was his editor as well as the head of the company that was in charge of all Izaya's publish.

"Ah." Shiki leaned forward. "I'm just here to check on our number one author. Is your next work ready?"

Such a straightforward man.

"Unfortunately, medications and a few other restrictions prevented me from writing much." Lie. "I'll send over what I managed to write by tonight."

"You are a valuable star in our company. I don't want to lose a good talent like you. Take care of yourself."

Shiki gave another bow and dismissed himself from the raven's presence, taking the cold air with him as he walked away.

A short puff of air cleared the lump in his throat. As chirpy as he was, Izaya wouldn't want to dance on the wrong foot when it came to Shiki.

Like a defeated puppy, Izaya went back to his room. "Boo… Temporary freedom is no fun…"

**/Why is it that humans tried ever so hard to leave a mark in this sad, tainted world, knowing that death awaits everyone? The four seasons pass without being remembered. The next winter comes, then replaced by spring, summer and autumn. By the time winter sets her white palms on the dirt of the earth again, nobody would remember her previous self. '_Remembrance_' is both a curse and a lie, serving as time's cruel game./**

.

It had been an hour since Izaya and Shinra left. Shizuo knew that they both have nothing to do with his life, but doctors are supposed to take care of patients, not act all lovey-dovey in hospital compound. And sick patients are supposed to keep their asses in bed.

Something about them 'not playing by the rules' pisses him off. Generally, a lot of things ticked his patience since he got admitted into the hospital under the order of his family.

Just as he was about to play along the game of hide-and-seek, Izaya walked in with his copper eyes locked to the ground.

"Ah, Shizu-chan… Do you mind stepping aside? I would like to go to bed." An hour of walking was a bad idea. His joints ached and muscles losing power. All he could do for now was avoid any unnecessary fights with his roommate and let sleep numb his aching bones.

"What's with the stupid flea look on your face?"

"I don't want to deal with you now, Shizu-chan. It's people like you who I find extremely annoying. Why don't you do me a favor and jump out of the window?"

They barely had any history with each other, yet they cannot stand each other's sight. The dislike and frustration... It was as if the only way to get rid of that irritation was to end either of their lives. ( not that either of them would give in with such ease )

"I really… REALLY hate you, you goddamn flea."

With his usual smirk, Izaya laid one hand on the other's chest, feeling for a rhythmic beat which he never clearly felt due to the pain or numbness in his body. How he wished he could gush out Shizuo's heart with his bare fingers. It would end his and Shizuo's suffering… in a way…

The raven closed his eyes, much too tired for any real fights. "The feeling is and always be mutual…"

* * *

**A/N : Hoot hoot. Update~ O3O)/ I'm not satisfied with this chapter. Nope. Not at all. But what to do? This is as far as what my limited skills carry me.**


	3. Questions To Medication

Title : Paper Airplanes

Chapter 3 : Questions To Medication

"Ahahaha! Shizu-chan is too slow! Becoming an old man I see?"

"Shut up! And don't call me Shizu-chan! It's annoying!"

"Ara? Do you prefer the name 'Grandpa'? It matches your white hair after all!"

For the past hour, they had been playing their little game of 'catch', knocking over almost everything that they passed in the corridors of the quiet hospital.

The day started as a calm and ordinary morning. Shizuo was relatively quiet in the hospital library, minding his own business. Waking up before the raven, it gave him the chance to escape a few hours worth of crap from his roommate. Everything was just fine… until Izaya decided to play a little prank on the blond.

"I'll fucking kill you this time! I was just there, reading quietly, YOU just HAD to act like an immature child and pour a bag of flour everywhere! Come back here, Iiizaaaayaaaaaa-kun!" Shizuo threw various items he managed to grab at the running raven. The people around went into hiding at the sound of his screams, knowing very well to save their own life before being sucked into the two's little game.

"No can do! Goodbye, Shizu-chan! My humans need me!" sang Izaya as he dodged yet another IV stand in a twirling motion.

Yup. Average day in the hospital.

At first, they only exchange words of mockery. This supposed-to-be harmless word fights soon turned into a destructive battle in the hospital, potentially exposing danger to the inside society. Each passing day, more and more property fall victim to the duo's thirst for victory.

It had been two months since their destructive relationship began, earning them quite a feared reputation in the hospital.

But reputation wasn't the only thing they gained.

They gained supporters for their passionate attention for each other, strongly insisting that they are lovers rather than sworn nemesis. Of course, the whole thing was Izaya's fault when some of his unpublished works were leaked by the nurses. From where they got their hands on Izaya's manuscript? Nobody knew.

**/Love is just as passionate as hate. So we should love more./**

"Orihara-san? Another quarrel with Heiwajima-san?" asked a trainee nurse when Izaya hid under the reception counter.

The raven readied his camera up, preparing to take videos and pictures of the flour-covered brute chasing his guilty (but not sorry) ass. "Something like that. You know how he is. But this time, I _am_ to be blamed. It's fun to see him getting pissed off by the littlest things."

"Not to be disrespectful, Orihara-san, but I don't think covering a person with flour is a '_little thing_'."

Izaya tilted his head up, confused by the nurse's statement. "How did you know that?"

The nurse casually pointed at the brute who was standing in front of the counter, another IV stand in hand. "Better start running, Orihara-san. Your boyfriend doesn't look that happy."

"Iiizaaayaaa-kunnnn!"

Izaya sprint away as fast as he can, waving goodbye to the nurse he left behind. "Whoops~ See you later, Miss Nurse. My _boyfriend_ is so demanding when it comes to adult play time~"

Shizuo chased after the smaller man, not realizing of the damage he caused. "You flea! I AM _NOT_ YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Yes you are! You're just too much of a tsundere to admit our love in public!"

Of course, they weren't involved in any romantic relationship. Heck, they hate each other to the point of no return. But the idea of taunting the blond with that claim tempted the raven so damn much.

He just couldn't help it.

.

"Cheh… Where did he hide this time…?" He growled, checking every room he passed. "He couldn't have gone far…"

"Looking for Izayan?" squeaked a small voice behind him.

Shizuo could've swore that every doctors and nurses look the same, let alone remembering their names separately. Good thing that he knew this particular person.

"Erika…"

Karisawa Erika spells trouble. who wouldn't know the infamous otaku with an obsession on pairing patients together and somehow managed to make them fall in love in the end. Of course, when it comes to work, her medical skills topped the others.

"I am not in the mood to hear your disturbing fantasies."

"No, no, Shizu-chan! I'm not going to push you anything since ultimately, you'll one day fall in love with Izayan! It's written down in the book of destiny!"

Yes. That Karisawa Erika… Always full of fantasies.

"I'm leaving…"

"Ah, wait! Shizu-chan! Since you're looking for Izayan, how about helping me a little? In return, I'll leave you (two) alone for the whole week. Deal?"

A week without the harassment sounded good.

"What's the catch…?" grunted Shizuo. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"We have a staff meeting later on, so I don't really have the time to find Izayan." A frown stretched down her youthful face. "You know, he's been ignoring his meds lately. It's important to take them if he wants to prolong his life…" Erika handed him a large brown paper bag full of medications, syringes, and instruction papers.

'Prolong his life…?'

Shizuo's hands were a little bit shaking when he reached out to grab the bag. "Wait. What do you mean by prolong his life? By the looks of it, he seems fucking fine to me."

"You didn't know? I thought you know what's wrong with him since you two are roommates for over two months. So, like, you guys never really talked other than the times of your chases?"

The blond shrugged, not liking the topic that involves Izaya. "If he would just sit still for one minute without pouring his twisted words, we might just get to know each other a bit more. But, NO! He just had to be a jerk twenty-four seven."

Erika let out a short giggle before dismissing herself. "He's not that bad of a person once you get to know him. Ah~ And tell him to take the regular dose if the pain becomes too unbearable for him. He'll know what to do."

"You haven't answer my question. What's wrong with him?"

With that, she left the blond hanging with his question.

"Tch…"

.

Shizuo dragged his tired body to his room, dreaming about sleep, only to find a certain raven sleeping in his bed. He threw the bag at the other's face, wishing he could just pick the raven up and throw him out the window. But he didn't want to deal with Shinra's lecture later on. "Oi, flea. Wake up and sleep at your own bed."

Woken up by the sudden pain to his face, Izaya struggled to sit up, rubbing the sleepy feeling off of his eyes. "Mmm, back already, Shizu-chan? I swear I just closed my eyes for two minutes there…"

"Don't you back-already-shizu-chan me. Eat and get off. I don't want some flea-related disease camping on my bed."

To his surprise, Izaya didn't move. He simply stared down his pale hands as he clutches the sheets. The thought of several strong painkillers in the bag made Shizuo think of Erika's words.

'Could it be that he's in a lot of pain right now?'

Without giving much thought, Shizuo snatched the bag and ruffled inside, searching through those familiar bottles he himself once took. "If you're feeling sick, why the heck did you piss me off and run around the entire hospital?"

"Oh, my? finally decided to play the boyfriend? I didn't know you swing that way, Shizu-chan." grinned the raven. "I'm afraid I have to decline your love."

"Just…" The blond took one deep breath in and out before popping out two white tablets from a bottle, shoving them harshly at Izaya. "Shut up and choke on these things."

"No." replied Izaya with a cheerful smile.

"Why must you make everything more difficult for me? You're not a child, flea."

"Yes. And as an adult, I make the decision to say no. So, no."

Shizuo scratched his neck in frustration. He could feel his patience snapping in his mind. "Listen… Erika wants you to stop skipping your meds. From the looks of it, you are in a lot of pain. So open up."

Izaya sighed in defeat, but that didn't mean he would take the drug willingly. He looked at the blond in an almost-begging manner. "I expect _you_ of all people to understand why I won't take them. What's the point if death is inevitable? As far as I know, you have some sort of cancer too, right? So you must know how painful it is to live every single day of your life in bed."

Utterly annoyed, Shizuo roughly grabbed the smaller man by the cheek and literally shove the tablets down his mouth, almost making the other choke.

"Don't you be selfish and die on your own accord! Do you have any idea how worried your family will be once they found out you're dead? Do you think death is a subject meant to be played? I know you're the worst kind of stubborn flea in the whole classification of fleas, but don't you ever skip your prescriptions!"

Such a beautiful speech; all just for skipping medicine.

Shizu-chan is such a kid.

"Ahaha ha haha." Izaya burst into tiny heaps of giggle, tears straining his eyes.

"Wha-?! What's so funny?!" An angry blush flashed across the blond's face.

Izaya's giggles eventually died down into silence as he weakly clutched his stomach. The smile never absent from his face.

"Shizu-chan…" The raven whispered. "You're not supposed to take these on an empty stomach…"

Both of them completely forgotten about the floury mess they made.

.

**/Why won't you just give up, Orihara Izaya? Why write if the all your words have ever done is hurting your precious humans? Ah... They are not the only ones suffering, you are slowly killing yourself from within./**

Izaya's fingers froze on top of the keyboard, his eyes dead as they stare lifelessly towards his laptop screen. His mind wandered off to a prison he subconsciously created; a prison to he didn't remember entering or exiting.

Absolutely no memory of his own self-torture.

"Huh...?" The sound of the thunder outside snapped him back to reality. Reading the message he typed to himself, all the colors were drained from his face. He didn't remember writing such... things.

The clock on his screen displayed 2:14a.m. in green lights.

Izaya stole a glance at the blond sleeping across the room. His face marked no care to the world.

"Pfft. Look at him, sleeping like an innocent protozoan." He smiled to himself.

Izaya closed his laptop without saving and let sleep burry the nightmare he imagined himself.

"Leave me alone..."

* * *

**A/N : So... I've been living in a hospital-like environment all my life and both of my parents are doctors. I would love to put in accurate and medical shit into this fic with proper names for the disease and drugs/medicine used, but I didn't. I don't want to confuse people with medical terms and all (even though I love medical studies with passion).**  
**Maybe I'll tell you a bit about hospital life as 'extra notes' at the end of a few coming chapters.  
And yes. Shizuo is still covered with flour when he shove the tablets down Izaya's throat. **


	4. Shredded Chance And Hope

Title : Paper Airplane

Chapter 4 : Shredded Chance And Hope

The day would soon gloom and cry with the presence of grey clouds. Shizuo stared blankly up the heavens, fingers immune to the coldness of autumn.

He heard a thud beside him, slowly averting his eyes to a smaller man in white coat that belonged to Kishitani Shinra.

"You're not with Orihara-kun today?" asked the doctor as he handed Shizuo a can of warm coffee. He readjusted the position of his glasses, searching for a good angle against the strong winds.

Grabbing the offering, Shizuo's eyes shifted back to the grey sky. "The flea seemed quiet these days."

"That's Orihara Izaya for you. Sure he messes around with almost everyone he meet. But once he's doing some actual work, it's like we don't exist."

"So he's some sort of novelist or writer shit?"

"Not nice, Shizuo. Not nice…" Shinra huffed, slightly hurt by the way Shizuo addressed his raven friend. "But, yes. He's an author since middle-school. He skipped a grade, so we were in the same class despite being one year apart. I was shocked that _the_ Orihara Izaya went to the same school, same class as me. I asked for an autograph, then boom, we became buddies~"

Shizuo held his hand up to the doctor's mouth, shutting him up from further rambles of the mentioned raven. "Shinra. I don't care about how you met the flea or anything related to him, really. The guy is better left dead."

Shinra stayed silent for a while before clutching his own chest. The leaves that started to lose their color fluttered gently down, landing on piles of yellows and orange on the ground. "Yeah… I guess he deserves to die… in a way…"

"… You okay…?"

"I'm fine. Perfect as ever~" smiled the doctor. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat, protecting them from the chill of the afternoon. "Sometimes I think that I worry too much. Heh… I'm worrying for nothing. Nobody listens to me and I'm not strong enough to hurt anyone even if the reason is to correct their mistakes."

The blond's thoughts wandered somewhere else, lost in the sea of words from his friend.

"Shizuo-kun… Are you even listening to me…? Shizuo-kuuuunnnn. Seriously, this is what I mean when I say 'nobody listens to me'…" Shinra shook his head, lips curved up into a small frown, sighing in defeat.

Shizuo snapped from his daydream ( for what dream was it, he himself forgot ). Since the flea stopped bothering him in the usual annoying manner, he couldn't help but to feel like something was wrong between them. The strings of hate and… something else... weaved a picture too ragged for him to see. "Sorry… What did you say again…?"

"Nothing. I said absolutely nothing~" smiled the doctor.

"…"

"I know that face all too well, Shizuo-kun. You can tell me anything."

Shizuo closed his eyes as he finally opened the can of coffee and took a quick sip from it. "Well… What do you do when you were told to have only have a couple of months to live?"

"What kind of question is that? For your case, with all the equipment and other medical support you have, I would say you have at least eight more months left till potential comatose state. Compared to the other cardiac patients, you have a lot of time to think about life."

"I know that!" The sudden jerk of movement spilled a portion of Shizuo's coffee, making a small puddle on the ground. "I know that…"

To see his friend giving thought of something serious for once, Shinra snickered. "You're worried about Orihara-kun, is it…?" teased the doctor. He knew very well how Shizuo hated Izaya, but a little friendly claim won't hurt anyone.

"Why would I do that…?" hissed the blond. "I'm just…," Again, his eyes stared blankly back up to the sky. "… curious… What would others think and do if the end of their life is only months away…?"

Shinra trailed his fingers across the thundering clouds. Rain would fall by any minute.

"I don't know…"

"You don't…?"

"You should ask Orihara-kun that question." Shinra smiled weakly, too pained to speak in his usual jolly tone. "Maybe you should do everything you didn't get to do in your free life. Don't shower yourself in regrets once the chances are gone for good."

"Like a list or wish or something?"

"More or less. The feeling you get after fulfilling your life-long dream is very overwhelming."

"So that's it? That's all you have to do to throw these fucked up sensation inside?"

"Uhh... Pretty much...?"

"Thanks… I feel a lot less shittier right now." Shizuo stood up and shook the dust off of his hospital gown. "Which reminds me. It's been years since I saw Celty. If she has some free time, ask her to visit me sometimes. I needed the nice chat."

"Sure thing~ I'll tell her just that."

Before leaving, Shinra handed an empty form to Shizuo.

"What is this…?"

"It's a form. We finally have an empty room for you in the cardiac ward. All you have to do is to fill up this paper." He readjusted his glasses again. "You always complain about Orihara-kun bothering you. For both of your health's sake, it might be best if you were to move out. Times are critical right now."

Shizuo took the paper and gave it a quick scan. A small smile carved itself up on his face.

"Finally…"

.

Waking up, eating, working, sleeping.

Izaya's routine had been the same ever since one specific night where he began typing words that weren't his. His muse to do anything else disappeared along with all his intention of communicating with the outside world, speaking only when needed. Even his chases with Shizuo toned down or stopped altogether.

People assumed that his illness was the cause of his 'isolation'. They were worried about him; worried about losing their favorite author. In Izaya's point of view, they didn't really care about his overall life struggles, caring only for their thirst for his talent.

Shizuo came into their room, paper and coffee in hand.

"Still working, flea?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Can't babysit you today."

The blond exhaled his vexation. The last thing he wanted was another fight with his roommate. He sat on Izaya's bed, slightly bumping the raven's feet.

Izaya saved every windows of his work and closed his laptop. He rubbed his eyes to ease the tiredness built up. "Shut up, Shizu-chan. I cannot think straight whenever you're around…"

"Hey, Izaya… What if I tell you that I'll be moving out soon?"

"Hmm… I don't really care." Izaya grinned, tapping his fingers on his laptop. "Distance will never keep me away from seeing my 'boyfriend', ne?"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Fucking. Boyfriend."

"Why not? I chased you around. You chased me around. We scream each other's names from hallways across. And practically everyone in his hospital dubbed us as a couple. So, yeah... Why not...?"

"I don't love you, flea… You've been brainwashed by Erika, just like the others."

Izaya froze, fingers stopped in mid air. "Is that so…?"

For a tenth of a second there, Shizuo was sure that he heard hurt and disappointment in the other's voice. For that, he felt rather guilty for his own harshness.

"Shizu-chan will never love someone like me, ne? It's better that way, I suppose." Izaya laid back, crashing into his soft pillow. "Not that I care… I always knew that you're different from the others. You hate every inch of my existence. I guess I'm happy for that..."

As if all of his pity and regret just minutes before disappeared, replaced by a rush of annoyance and urge to punch the other in the face. "Listen. It's your fault that I hate you to world's end. You're extremely annoying, a giant ass jerk, and just about everything else I hate. And who in the right mind feels happy about being hated?!"

The raven laugh, but not that of mockery or egoistic. It was genuine and softer than usual.

"Haha ha. No, seriously, Shizu-chan... Thanks for the experience. All my life, I've been treated like a delicate tool and everyone is afraid of talking to me. Feeling and seeing everything as much as possible are all that I asked for. I don't really have much choice but to stay inside forever. There are a lot of things I didn't get to do in my lifetime."

_Didn't get to do…_

"You're weird, flea…" said Shizuo, somewhat flustered by the 'soft' side of Izaya.

"Oho…? Is Shizu-chan running down with a fever? Do you want to come here and snuggle with me~?" The raven stretched his arms wide.

"Zip it, Izaya."

Perhaps Izaya wasn't a complete asshole after all.

"Or not~ Either way, I think it's better if you boil yourself to death in your fever. Whatever~ Sooner or later, your temper would do the job anyway."

And those nice thoughts about Izaya never lasted long.

"Cheh… Just when I thought you aren't that much of a bastard…"

Izaya laughed again, trying to muffle his chuckles with the back of his hand. "Aww. Screwing people's mind is my specialty. Don't overload that single-celled brain of yours. You're bound to get hurt by me sooner or later."

Was it his imagination, or did Shizuo somehow felt that such broken remarks were burdened by sadness.

Yet, they held nothing but truth.

Izaya was giving him a warning.

"Come here for a bit." The raven gestured Shizuo to come closer.

"What do you want?" asked Shizuo protestingly. Even so, he shifted closer to Izaya, coffee and paper still in hand.

Izaya placed his hand on Shizuo's head, gently patting and rubbing his fingers through those blond strands of hair. "A little reward for being less brutal today~" He chirped happily.

Shizuo wanted to yell, wanted to destroy everything within his grasp. But for some unknown reason, his body just froze under the touch of his most hated flea.

In honesty, those thin and cold fingers against his scalp felt tremendously comforting.

Just like a mother's touch.

A touch he never had before.

"Ah, ah~ I can't wait to see you break, Shizu-chan~"

.

Sorting a few paperwork on his desk, Shinra received slightly crumpled piece of paper from one of the nurse-in-training.

He immediately recognized the handwriting at the bottom of the sheet.

**_'I don't need it.'_**

He smiled to himself, folding the paper and inserting it into the paper-shredding machine.

.

In a dark room from one of the hospital wards, a girl with visible scars around her neck laid asleep on a single white bed. Like every night, Shinra sat on a wooden stool beside her bed as he held her hand in his own.

"Hey, Celty. Nothing much that I can say today. Everything is practically the same as it was yesterday.

Can you hear my voice? You should probably wake up now. It has been almost six years. But it's okay. Take as much time as you need to rest. You told me once, that dreams are better than reality, remember…? I wonder if you get to see me in your dreams as I had seen you in mine.

When you wake up first thing in the morning, a lot of people would be there to wish you a good morning. There's Shizuo-kun and Orihara-kun. They're here too.

Speaking of Shizuo, he said 'hi'. So you better hurry and wake up. Say 'hi' back to him yourself. I'm sure he'll be happy to see his friend again.

Most importantly, I will be happy seeing you again.

So, please… If you would just open your eyes…"

The wails of Shinra's pleas were heard by no one. Yet another display of forgotten speech. Tears fell uncontrollably down his eyelashes, staining his glasses with tiny pools of his own sorrow.

"God… Nobody listens to me…"

* * *

**A/N : I am sure that this is 87.42% crap. I didn't have time to type this chapter properly, nor do I have time to proofread them. I'll probably edit or re-write the whole chapter if I manage to scrape some free time.**  
**Speaking of time, there are a lot of lovely updates in the DRRR update list... If only I have the opportunity to read them. I have sooo many fics I love out there. **  
**/This chapter was uploaded without permission since basically, I am restricted from the home's wifi. **  
**This Friday will be my birthday, and it's still college week, so updates will be slow since everything will be super busy. I rather spend my time doing assignments than spending time with my relatives, really... To me, spending time with the people you 'dislike' is a waste of time and will ultimately increase the risk of heart attack. **

**[ THIS CHAPTER WILL BE REMADE provided that I have time to do so. Seriously, I really think that this chapter is shit. ]**


	5. Hurt, Lies, And Truth

**A/N : I swear, this was supposed to be a heartwarming chapter.**

* * *

Title : Paper Airplane

Chapter 5 : Hurt, Lies, And Truth

It had come to the third month of them being roommate. The two dying patients rarely spoke to each other, each minding their own matters.

But when those moments of them talking came, conversations weren't as deadly as before, but not ideally friendly either. Every time would be the same; questions and a little bit of 'do this, don't do that'.

Recently, Izaya had been ignoring the blond's question. That, or acted as if Shizuo didn't exist.

He would stay up late and work endless hours in front of his laptop screen, typing every bit of idea for his latest manuscript. He never left his bed unless forced by Shinra or other nurses. Sometimes, he wouldn't even notice Shizuo's presence in the room.

"SHIT!" Izaya screamed when he received emails from his editors. For almost half a year, they had rejected his works even though his writings topped the others.

**To : Orihara Izaya**

**From : Editorial Team**

**Subject : Rejected manuscripts**

**I read over your latest works. As expected, they were flawless. With such fine writings, they would make it to best-sellers list in less than a week. **

**However, I have to reject your current manuscripts. Please re-write your works or choose a different subject to compose. All decisions are final. Send in your next work by tomorrow.**

**- Shiki**

Izaya slammed his laptop shut, throwing it to one corner of the bed, slightly panting with the sudden force used.

Frustration. Anger. Disappointment. All those feelings swirled in his mind like bats hungry for human flesh. Everything he did, he did it with all that he had. He poured every dedication and thoughts into each separate words, weaving them in sentences which carried the beauty of literature and deep meanings.

"What more do you want me to do until you're all satisfied?!" He yelled particularly at no one, yet expecting an answer from thin air. He hugged his knees close to his chest as he tried his best to keep himself composed.

"Maybe I should stop writing altogether… It's not like I have much time left anyway…"

He didn't know that a certain blond was listening to every word he said, leaning against the ward's door from outside. The screams and wails that followed afterward were kept a secret only between the both of them.

"F-Fuck… Just… Why can't I…? This is so… Just… Shit!"

.

"The weather is getting really cold now. Patients are restricted from going out of their rooms, so I kindly ask you to return to yours immediately, Shizuo-kun."

Shinra was writing something into his logbook, sipping a can of hot cocoa under the showers of orange leaves. He needed a peaceful place to work, to think. For that, sitting on the ground wasn't much of a toll to pay.

Again, Shizuo ignored the doctor's pleas as he laid flatly down on piled leaves, arms folded behind his head as his pillow.

"I don't want to." Shizuo bluntly replied.

"Why?"

"I don't want to deal with his shit today. The flea seemed to have it pretty rough right now. Probably an email or something." Shizuo rolled to one side, back facing the doctor. "I'm pretty sure he's crying or some wimpy shit like that. He looks like the type to act strong, but when no one's looking, he'll cry."

Shinra shook his head. A smile automatically rise up his lips. "I've known him for almost half of his life. That guy won't shed a tear no matter how difficult things get."

"Still… I think you need to talk to him." Shizuo grabbed a hand full of leaves and threw it at the doctor. His face glowed dimly pink, but noticeable. "Don't you dare think about us being lovers. Honestly, I don't care about him. Things between us toned down, but I still hate his whole being and annoying flea virus."

Whatever it was that Shizuo said, Shinra could clearly see just how worried he really was. He wanted to tease the blond with the sensational 'hospital's number one couple' talk, but a part of him wanted to live a little bit longer.

"What's with the goofy smile…?" grunted Shizuo.

Shinra picked the leaves off his hair, letting them flutter beautifully back to mother earth. "Nothing, really~" He said as he tilted his head to one side. "It feels nice to have someone to worry over us."

"Who worry for who now?"

His doctor friend quickly brushed the question off, not wanting to start something that would ticked the other off, especially if the true meaning behind his words involved one very troublesome flea. "As I said, it's nothing."

"Well… Whatever then…" Shizuo grabbed the other by the collar, bringing Shinra closer so that their foreheads meet. Some sort of murderous aura radiated all over the blond. "Anyway. Just make sure to talk to him. He doesn't have a lot of 'friends' to talk to, and I certainly don't want to be involved in his shit."

Shinra dropped his papers and raised his hand in submission. Unless he wanted to have his head cracked open like a coconut, he didn't have much choice but to stay quiet and nod.

"What was that?" said the both of them simultaneously as they heard a loud thud from one of the upper floors of the hospital building. Unfortunately, nobody was in sight to clarify their curiosity.

.

With the hospital's short of staffs, Izaya easily slipped out of his room to buy himself some coffee. He was highly advised to avoid caffeine consumption, but at that point, he couldn't care about what restrictions and prescriptions thrown at him.

He didn't remember what happened after he received the email from Shiki. As far as he can noticed, his eyes hurt and throat a little dry.

Since the day he admitted into hospital, he had been working everyday. Sure, he loved taking a few hours off computer and observe the people around, bonus points if he managed to cause something that stirs up the situation, but the urge to 'be human' overpowered his previous desires.

Being 'human' had been proven to be quite an impossible challenge.

He cannot go out and spend time with people as he pleased.

He cannot make permanent friends who would remember him as someone of the same level as them, not a 'prodigy' out of their reach.

He cannot feel the joy of having alcohol in his system and laugh about the hangover the following day.

He cannot continue normal education due to constant demands of multiple companies.

The list went on so long, not even Izaya himself could direct each reason in proper words.

Most importantly, he cannot fall in love.

His overall character made it unworkable to love another person. His claim to love all human beings equally derived him away from his own belief in romance. His way of thinking might be humanly classified as 'insane', but he had long accepted the fact which he himself created, patiently waiting to die in the grave he dug.

To have a terminal disease at birth, his body's limit fell way below the average line. An attempt to go beyond the mark would mean endless pain.

Izaya took a stroll through the second floor's hallway as he enjoyed the blue sky he missed so dearly. His leisure didn't last long when his gaze fell upon a certain blond roommate of his, immediately remembering the hatred he bottled up because of the other man.

He was grateful that the thin glass of window separated their worlds. Hearing Shizuo's voice would spoil his entire day.

Then he saw it; something that ticked his patience off.

Shizuo pulled Shinra by the collar, forcing the doctor to raise his hands in defense. Izaya could see a look of fear plastered on Shinra's face.

To see a ball of uncontrolled rage forcing its way to others angered him. Knowing that it involved Shinra added his wrath.

Izaya slammed his fist hard against the surface of the glass, but not powerful enough to break it.

"Such a monster!" He screamed before turning around and walk back to his room.

His raw hatred towards the blond fueled by his off-limit irritation. He might be acting immature for letting emotions and his stress block his senses.

Then again, he did let himself restrained by the world for far too long.

.

"Orihara-kun~ You're awake?" chirped Shinra as he entered his dear author friend's room. "I'm here to check on you~"

Izaya was obviously annoyed at something. He gave the other a threatening look before looking away and covered himself with his blanket. "Go away, Shinra. What are you even doing here?"

'Oh. Cranky as warned.'

Shinra frowned, not pleased by the way he was treated. "No need to be so hostile. I'm just here to see how you're doing." His usual smile quickly made its way back on his face. "While I'm here, why won't I give you a quick checkup?"

He waited for a response, but received none. He assumed that it was a 'yes' since he didn't feel like asking the raven any questions, especially in a mentally unstable state.

"Come on. Don't be a stranger now. I can't inspect you if you're acting this way."

Shinra pulled the covers away from the shutting raven. He smirked when Izaya flinched at the sudden loss of his shield.

Izaya tried to steady his breathing. It was wrong and uncivil of him to take his emotions out on Shinra, contributing to unnecessary complications. He sat up, heart still pounding madly in his chest. "Sorry. That was unpleasant of me to act in such ways…"

That doesn't mean he would let his friend be pushed around by other people. Not even the feared and dangerous Shizuo.

Shinra took note of the fine red lines under Izaya's eyes. 'A sign of crying...'

Shizuo indeed forced him to talk to Izaya, but he sincerely cared about his well-being too, not just because of a threat.

"You look fine." He lied. Shinra used a bit too much force when he cupped Izaya's cheeks up to take a good look at his face, though he did that on purpose. "Your voice sounds a little dry. Say ahh."

"Cut the act, Shinra. You don't come here unless Shizuo and I are in the room."

Shinra froze, but didn't let his smile waver. "That's not it. As your friend, I'm here to make sure you're A-okay."

"Liar."

"…"

Izaya continued, knowing very well that what he would say afterwards would not only stagger their relationship, but risking their friendship altogether. Cruel as he seemed, he did it for Shinra's sake.

Helping a friend is one thing. Cruelty through words is another. But he saw no difference.

All his life, Izaya played with words. He will not hesitate to use it as his weapon.

"You must stop befriending Shizuo, Shinra. You saw his uncontrolled strength and rage. He will only hurt you."

Like always, Shinra brushed the raven's 'game' aside by throwing in his own unrelated remarks. "You're muttering silly things again. Get some rest…" He decided to end the conversation there...

… and get the hell out of there before any real damage were made.

The raven gritted his teeth, trying hard to fight only with words. "Don't kid me…"

He was a master of human predictions; a god. Just by analyzing a person's character in general, he was able to sketch a real prediction in great detail after watching them interact.

He knew exactly what was discussed between Shizuo and Shinra minutes ago.

"You don't understand, Izaya…" Shinra didn't use his usual 'Orihara-san' to address his 'friend'. If the diss continues, their friendship might take a 180 degree turn. "Whatever you're thinking right now, you should stop before misunderstandings happen."

"So, you're just avoiding the truth in order to avoid misunderstandings?"

Shinra's body tensed. He felt a chill running down his spine. Izaya was reading his him, hypnotizing him with words.

"I can't just stand aside and watch as you helplessly live in a world of deceit. I understand that Shizuo is a dear childhood friend of yours, but you know how forceful and violent he gets. Everything ticks him off. Nothing escapes his wrath…, including… you…"

Again, Shinra had no words to counter the raven.

Because what words flowed out of Izaya's mouth carried mostly trust, the rest being warnings.

"He hurt you before, didn't he…?" Izaya continued.

Shinra froze. All that Izaya spoke bore no lies, no falseness either. Izaya was an omniscient recording the lives of people he laid his eyes on.

It was a mistake to be 'friends' with someone as dangerous as Orihara Izaya.

In a blink of an eye, all the times he had been sent to the hospital after futile efforts to calm Heiwajima Shizuo overflowed his mind. Izaya's statements somehow made their way into Shinra's mind.

They were just simple words much like his daily conversations with other people.

But when those words came from Izaya, everything was different.

"What will you do if he can't control himself around you anymore? To have a connection with him means getting closer to him in person." Izaya painfully reached out for the doctor's right wrist, staring straight into his eyes and continued. "Soon, it won't be just you. Your friends, family… Celty…"

Izaya could see his friend's body stiffen when a certain girl's name was mentioned. The name was all too familiar to the poor doctor's recognition, because it was the name of his beloved who he never failed to visit every night.

The raven sat up and forcefully pulled Shinra by the wrist, pinning him down on his hospital bed. Izaya locked him by the shoulder. He was sincerely worried about Shinra, but the same 'worry' blinded him of the trauma he was giving. "Why aren't you saying anything…?"

By impulse, the same smile crept itself up to Shinra's face, yet he can't move, petrified under the raven's grip.

"I'm afraid I have a busy schedule to attend to, Izaya. Will you please get off of me?"

"Not until I make sure you are completely away from that protozoic brute. You're always the type to let people trample over you for their sake. Worry about yourself. You know, sometimes I wonder why you are how you are right now… It scares me, Shinra."

Izaya straddled himself on Shinra's stomach, his hands clutching the same collar that Shizuo held minutes ago. There was no way he would let the brute take control.

"Listen to me just one time, Shinra… Shizuo hurt you a lot of times. Hanging out with him won't protect you from his monstrosity… I know you inside and out. You're the type of person who licks people's piss when they asked you to, the type who could never say no. You have to take stand."

"Izaya… Please… I have to go." begged the doctor.

Izaya refused to let the matter slip, pushing Shinra to his edges. "Or is it that you forced yourself to be his friend for a guaranteed protection from his strength? Friends with benefits? Are you using him as a shield? A tool? For what?"

Shinra sinked deeper down the bed, fingers clutching the bed sheet, eyes blazing madly in anger. "I trusted you Izaya! I always see you as a friend! But… But why…?" Tears that were held back all those times finally made their fall.

An evidence of his sorrow.

"Why must you be like this, Izaya…? Why can't you-"

"You're not being honest with yourself…"

"Huh…?"

"It really feels like everything that came out of your mouth are lies. What's next? Are all those years of your love to Celty a lie too?"

Snapped. To mock him and make him feel utterly pathetic were bearable, but dragging Celty into the argument was the last straw. Shinra threw the raven off of him, not caring about the potential wounds he would cause. mumbles of curses muffled under fast huffs of breaths.

Izaya stood up, ankles and knees shaking painfully from the fall. Face completely void of all emotions, he continued. "You _claimed_ to love Celty? But didn't you know that you're the reason behind her memory loss in the first place? _You_ prevented her from finding out her past just because of your own selfishness, _your_ fear of her leaving your side. Now, is that what you call '_love_'? She wanted it, but you disallow her to be herself."

Shinra slid out of the bed, quickly clawing his fingers around Izaya's neck.

Izaya remained unfazed, looking at the slightly taller man dead straight into the eye.

"Ne, Shinra. Look at me in the eye and tell me you love her one more time."

Shinra tried to speak. He really did.

So why can't he move?

Was it that what Izaya said were true?

"You can't, can you…?" Izaya closed his eyes. His body was at its limit, too strained by hours of continuous work. "I thought so… I was right about you, but I never knew that you were this weak."

Shinra raised an arm, ready to bring his fist down to punch the raven. But his hand froze in mid air. His vision blurred as he tried to focus on his aim.

He can't do it. He can't hurt his _friend_.

"Go ahead. Punch me if you want."

Shinra's grip loosened, fist slowly brought down in defeat.

"After everything that I said, you still can't do it…" whispered Izaya in a pained voice.

Leaving his work papers scattered, Shinra dashed out of the room, getting away from a red-eyed devil before he completely lose his mind.

.

Izaya couldn't remember how long he stayed still after his only friend in existence left him. He sighed as he stared at the floor under his feet. Perhaps he was too harsh on his words. The thought of overdosing himself with sleeping pills crossed his mind.

Just when he was about to rummage through his drawer of various medicine, a crashing sound from behind startled him.

The turned around and saw two mocha eyes glaring back at him.

Everything happened so fast. All Izaya could catch was yelling and a strong punch to his face. Blood dripped from the corner of his lips.

"WHAT YOU DID THERE WAS STUPID! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! YOU JUST FUCKING DID THAT!"

Of course. Who would it be other than Heiwajima Shizuo, panting from the sudden shot of energy delivered in one hit.

"GOD, IZAYA! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, HE'S YOUR FRIEND!"

Izaya covered his bruised cheek, hoping to dull the pain even just by a little, completely failing in his way.

"This is none of your business, Shizuo… It's between Shinra and me…"

"I don't know what you did or discussed earlier, but what you did was unforgivable! Heartless bastard!"

"Are you sure I am the bastard here, Shizuo? Tell me, just how much do you know?"

The blond flinched, unable to find the words to reply.

If talking doesn't work, let actions speak; which brings him to another brutal hit to Izaya's face.

"Damn flea! Fuck you and your words. I'll just beat the shit out of you!"

With that, Shizuo left, leaving the raven alone and in pain between all odds.

Izaya rubbed his cheek, upset that Shizuo punched him twice on the same spot.

Remembering what happened, he smiled. "Both of you are idiots…"

.

The raven figured that thinking about the whole matter would bring him no benefit. He decided to jog his brain by reading a few poetry books he brought years ago. Flipping through the old brown pages, on a blank space between separated paragraph scribbled one line that caught his attention.

**/ The demons are always the angels.**

He recognize the line. He wrote that years ago when he finished reading the book ages ago.

"Ahh... Indeed they are..." He smiled. "But whatever good deed they've done, they're still demons, ne?"

* * *

**A/N : If anyone wants to ask why Izaya's being OOC, here's the answer.**

**I decided to blend the 'Orihara Izaya before meeting Shinra' with the 'Orihara Izaya after meeting Shinra'. This is to fit the story-line more. **

**Honestly, I don't think I can continue this any longer. I am very uncomfortable when it comes to writing AU. I pretty much write UA ( universe alternated ) where I write the same canon settings with a few alterations such as character's untold side of their story, etc.**

Can't seemed to get the feeling flowing in this chapter. Guess it's a bad idea to write in the middle of 4 am huh... but it's the only time I have. *wraps self into a taco*

**It's so frustrating… *headache***

**If I made any mistakes, please point them out. ( settings, spelling, especially grammar, etc )**

**Oh. Izaya's 'illness' would be explained in future chapters. Those explanations will be from his own lips, so yeah. **


End file.
